Been Better Days
by Usa-chan-Banda
Summary: Can the moon live without the sun? Sasuke has messed up. BIG time. What is he going to do now that he has lost the person that gave him a reason to live? Heartbroken and lost, Sasuke tries to figure out what to do. Move on or go after the idiot that has actually gotten him to love and feel again? Obviously he cannot move on... (Sucky summary but I hope you enjoy (: )


_Okay. So i have never really written something like this before, but please bear with me. _

_I would really appreciate some reviews and opinions so I can better my story. I do want to continue this story because I have a lot of great ideas for it. So i hope you like it and hope you enjoy. :)_

_p.s. There might be some grammar problems and I apologize ahead of time since i typed this in a hurry during my art class /.\ please enjoy and review._

**The sun has disappeared...**

"Naruto, I don't understand!"

Sasuke holds his hands out in an exasperated manner, panic clear on his face a hint of desperation in his eyes, something no one has ever seen on the Uchiha's face. The said person turns, blonde hair reflecting the moonlight and blue eyes shining like diamonds and sneers at Sasuke.

"You don't UNDERSTAND? Sasuke…you BETRAYED me! ME! Someone who has never given up on you. Someone who was the only one who had faith in you. Someone who LOVED you!"

The blonde, Naruto, speaks each sentence lower ending the last one in a quiet pained whisper and looks down his hair creating a dark shadow on his face clenching his hands into fists. Sasuke notices Naruto trembling, but doesn't say a thing afraid of sating the wrong thing. They stay in silence as Sasuke stares at Naruto's trembling form with an expression of agony.

"Naruto… I'm sorr-"

Sasuke caught off as Naruto looks up with a heartbroken expression, tears running down his face and feels his heart shatter to pieces.

"You know Sasuke…people warned me about you...but I told them you changed…" Naruto then puts a hand to his face laughing humorlessly, "maybe I was wrong… I am truly…an idiot."

Naruto starts laughing uncontrollably, bending over, eyes wide like a maniac.

"AN IDIOT!" He screams, laughing.

Sasuke flinches at the insanity tone in Narutos scream and takes a step towards him, reaching out his hand.

"Naruto…"

He stops as he sees Naruto still and slowly straightens and looks up. Sasuke freezes, his breath catching in his throat, caught in Narutos gaze. Naruto stares back a dead expression on his face, eyes hard as ice. Cold. Merciless. Naruto tilts his head.

"This is goodbye…I do not need you…I no longer want this pain…want you…you are not Sasuke. Not to me…" He takes a step back, his hollow voice echoing in Sasuke's ears and Sasuke shakes his head.

"No..." Sasuke whispers, "please…"

Naruto turns his back to Sasuke as if not hearing him and walks into the darkness, slowly disappearing. Sasuke follows, but ends up slipping and falls. He ignores the pain, numb to his surrounding and desperately tries to get up with his trembling body.

"Naruto!"

Getting up he tries to run, but slips once again falling on his face. He looks up as Narutos back disappears completely into the darkness and reaches out an agonized scream ripping through his body.

"NARUTO!"

His eyes blur and he wipes at them and looks down at his hands numbly seeing them wet. He realizes then that he is crying and his eyes blur more. A sob escapes his throat. Heart shattered to pieces that could possibly never be repaired, he puts his face into his hands, tears flowing freely and curls into a ball. His body shakes agony ripping through his body. He stays there in that position all nights, screaming his throat raw till the sun comes up. The sun rises, illuminating the sky, lighting up the world, but Sasuke's world remains dark. Sasuke lays there; dry of tears, throat raw from screaming. Numb. Cold. He looks up at the sun and raises his hand out covering the sun then closes his hand into a fist as if crushing it.

"The sun is up…but now…" Sasukes's eyes water as a flash of blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes comes into his mind and chokes backs a sob and whispers to no one but himself, "my sun is gone…"


End file.
